


The Pitiful Children

by youngdumbandfullofyknow



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngdumbandfullofyknow/pseuds/youngdumbandfullofyknow
Summary: Just a highschool au of a bunch of my and my friends OCs. Putting it up here so all my mates can read it! If you want to, I'm trying to make it interesting to read for anyone so go ahead!





	The Pitiful Children

Monday Morning, September 4th

5:30am 

Morning people. One day Carric aspired to be one. As it stood, when his alarm roused him, the sophomore groaned, rolling out of bed and sitting on the cold floor of his room for about a minute before actually getting up, sunlight barely filtering through cracks in the blinds, spreading carefully placed shadows on his plane white wall.  
At least mornings were simple, a very easy set routine, something nice to fall back into now that summer was finally over. A nice, settled routine. Wake up, shower, put on uniform, check through school pack four, no, five times just to make sure everything was in there. He just liked to be prepared. There was a lot of time to get prepared in the huge house, silent at this time in the morning. Padding downstairs quietly in socks to fix himself some coffee and something to eat was easy, pack slumped against one of the chair while Carric himself sat cross legged on the floor, chewing down jam slathered croissants. A small piece of rebellion before anyone could come downstairs and stop him. It had barely gone six and Carric was ready.

6:00am

“Hurry up,” a slender hand smacked the back of someone’s head. The someone was a scrawny brown kid, red curly hair tumbling down their shoulders and now thrown in their face, a couple of strands flopping into their watery cereal. “You wanted this, don’t you dare be a second late.” 

“Yes mom,” Firhet said, wiping their slightly milky hair on their shirt and practically inhaling their cereal, choking slightly in their haste. Snickers rose from the other two people sitting at the table, two young men much older than the young kid gagging on off brand cheerios, the same firm hand roughly smacking their back again, half in help and half in punishment. It was still three hours before school even started but the atmosphere was tense and hurried, Firhet wiping milk off their mouth and getting up grabbing their backpack, some plane red thing with their name written boldly on the top in sharpie.  
The pinch faced woman standing behind them spin them around with a sharp nailed hand digging into their shoulder. She brushed their hair back, tying it up in a neat braid, and pulled their tie tight to the point of discomfort. She tipped their head up towards her with one hand, squinting down at them. “Don’t. Fuck this up. Go get in the car and wait.”  
“Yes mom,” 

6:17am 

The bus was late. Again. Only by two minutes right now but still. Late. Luckily the tail end of summer left the air unchilled so far, keeping it warm enough that it wasn’t a big deal that the first bus of the school year was late.

6:20am

“Bye dad,” Carric called, clipping his bike helmet on. He waited for a response for a few seconds before sighing softly and shutting the front door behind him. Biking to school was easier. It was cheap and got him to school faster than the bus, or the car would at rush hour, plus it wasn’t the ‘proper’ and fancy way to get to school. Sometimes he’d show up sweaty, or wet, or with mud on his pants. More little pieces of rebellion. Though maybe something to avoid on the first day back, he thought, avoiding the muddy puddle at the curb.

6:24am

Where the fuck was this bus.

6:40am

As normal, the little bike shed just beside the school gates was as emptier than the chess club, Carric quickly removing his helmet and locking it to his bike with a thick chain and padlock. This school was good, but it wasn’t worth the risk of someone stealing it. He stopped before heading into the school, leaning against an empty bike bay and waiting for the buses to turn up. He could wait for a little while, maybe the bus could be on time for once and he could hang out before school.

6:45am

Fuck this bus.

7:00am

“Get out,” the car rolled to a stop beside the curb, Firhet quickly doing as he was told, wrestling with his bag as he stumbled out the car and it got caught on the door. He wrenched it away quickly, opening his mouth to say his quick goodbyes, only to have the door slammed in his face and the car skid off without him. His mouth closed and he stepped back, a smile starting to dust his lips instead.  
“Bitch,” he whispered, waiting until the car was totally out of sight before digging around in his backpack until he found what he was looking for; a very crumpled up red beanie hat. He shoved it on his head, starting to tuck his hair up under the edge of the hat. The back length curls took a few minutes to get tied up entirely, Firhet peeking into a still puddle to try and catch a glimpse of his reflection. Wasn’t perfect but it looked fine. It looked like his hair was short and that was entirely enough.  
He paused as another car rolled up where his mother’s had just been, tugging his hat further down and dashing away towards the school.

7:02am

Fucking finally jesus Christ. An already packed and battered school bus rolled up, the gaggle of kids that had been waiting almost a solid hour instantly shoving and squabbling to pile on, bar one broad shouldered boy with a shock of blond hair and a scowl like thunder. He waited until the rest of the kids were on board before making his way dutifully to the back of the bus and sitting down, bag under his feet and hands in his pockets. Today was already off to a great start.

7:04am

“You sure you want us to drop you off here?” an older woman with curly hair and glasses turned around in her seat asked as the car stopped.  
“We can drive you all the way up to the school if you want honey,” the other woman driving said. She had shorter hair and a warm but nervous smile.  
The person sitting in the back that the pair were looking at was a very lanky teenage boy, fluffy white hair sticking out at all angles. He had a practically empty bag attached to his shoulder, glancing out with a somewhat nervous expression. “No, it’ll be nice to walk a little,” he said, smiling wonkily. The two women smiled too, both leaning into the back to hug him, Erasmith leaning forward for his mandated cheek kisses.  
“Okay. Well, have a good day,” the driver smiled, ruffling his hair up as her wife tried to pat it down into place.  
“We’ll meet you here after school,” her wife said, sighing as the unruly hair refused to be pat down.  
“Okay. I’ll tell you all about it. Bye moms,” Erasmith promised, getting out the car and shutting the door neatly behind him. He waved, his moms waving back enthusiastically as they watched him start to walk off. Well, there was a kid wearing the same uniform darting off so that was as good a way to go as any it seemed, Erasmith heading off after him and listening to the car drive off.

7:26am

Dangit. Dang bus. It was definitely going to be late again. Carric had waited for as long as he could before darting inside to pick up his little welcome badge from the office. He was one of the very, very, very few volunteers who’d agreed to help guide the new batch of freshmen to their classes, give them a little school spirit and all that. It wasn’t exactly the most glamorous job but someone had to do it so why not him.  
Currently, he was stood at the schoolgates, holding a clipboard with a list of names and classes on. The school was still practically deserted, Carric bouncing his foot and leaning around the gate, beaming as he spotted a fresh face. Two actually. One tiny freckled kid wearing a beanie and a much lankier guy who looked older than Carric. At least one of them was a freshman probably. He leaned out further to wave, smiling.  
“Hi there! Welcome, you’re new right? First day?” he asked as the little guy approached, red beanie pausing at being spoken too. He glanced around to check he was actually the one being spoken to before walking over, nodding.  
“Uh, yeah,” he said cautiously, glancing the peppy elder teen up and down.  
“Great! I’m Carric, I’ll be helping out on your first day,” he said, quickly flipping his clipboard over to look at his little list. “What’s your name then new guy?”  
“Firhet,” the answer was a little unsure for a question so simple, Carric starting to read down the list. Firhet shifted nervously, tugging the edges of his hat down further. “I mean, it’s not my proper name. Like a nickname. I sent an e-mail about it?”  
Carric nodded, finally finding the name. Styrka Tilljan, a little note beside it reading ‘known as Firhet’. “Sure, got you,” Carric smiled, ticking off his name and reading out his class to him. “You want me to take you to class or hang out here for a while?”  
“Uh, I’m okay out here,” he replied, just as unsurely, glancing around. The school was backed onto a forest, high fences surrounding it, but it looked nice enough, benches near the walls and little patches of grass clearly meant for sitting. Firhet started the edge towards one of the benches, Carric’s warm and weird smile never leaving the welcomer’s face.  
“Well okay,” Carric said, stepping back as the much taller boy breezed past into the schoolyard, simultaneously looking like he knew exactly where to go and that he had no idea where he was. The school backed onto a forest with a park going through it, a large expanse of grass going right up to the fence where school met forest, a few nice trees. It was niceish, apart from the fence surrounding the entire thing. This wouldn’t be too bad.  
Erasmith headed straight into the school and up to the front desk to find out where his classes were, Firhet sitting down on one of the benches and looking over the little timetable Carric had handed to him, Carric remaining by the school gates to welcome more of the fresh new faces. Today was great, first days were always great. Everything was looking good.

8:00am 

“You look like shit,”  
“Don’t fucking cuss,”  
“But you look like shit,”  
Two youths bickered in a small but lavishly decorated room. The entire apartment they were in was small, the outside of the block looking run down and battered, but inside this one was… beautiful. Long satiny pink curtains hung from the windows of the room, glitter trailing along them and leaving little puddles of it on the floor and staining the room like a gawdy disco ball. The bed was covered in pillows and cushions, a lanky boy kneeling on the bed beside a much shorter but much older teen, pulling pillows away from their face and tossing them on the floor. The elder teen groaned and rolled over to their other side, face pressed into the other mound of pillows that took over their single bed.  
“Derik, fuck off and go to school,”  
“I don’t want to get the bus, it’s my first day, we need to make an impression,” Derik whined, pulling Floss’s hair back out their face. It was true, the other teen did indeed look like major shit. There was dried blood on their face from a nosebleed, their hair was a mess, they had bags under their eyes and in general just looked sunken and, indeed, like shit. Derik reached out to poke their cheek gently, Floss wincing. “Flossie cmoooooooon.”  
Floss squinted at their brother for a moment before sighing. “Oh fine. Go get ready,” they said, Derik grinning and hopping up, flicking his hair back.  
“Thank you Math,” he said happily, reaching down to ruffle up Floss’s hair before walking off gracefully to another room in the house. Floss groaned as they sat up, elbows clicking as they put pressure on them. They winced, sitting there for a moment before starting to haul themselves up properly. First days back sucked ass. 

8:12am 

First days back were amazing. The school was busy and already starting to get packed, Carric standing outside the front gates to herd freshmen towards their new classes. There were a lot of them, as always, many of them already looking to be in their little cliques and crews. Just how school was. Firhet was still sitting outside on his bench, watching carefully as all his new peers and probably-not friends went past to their homerooms. He still hadn’t gone inside yet, content with just taking in these new surroundings.  
Carric took a break from his careful helping as a battered bus rolled up, grinning as a ton of students began pouring out. He walked over to wait by the bus bay, clipboard at his side, until the last student swaggered off the bus. Blond hair, cute freckles, heavy coat over his uniform.  
“Mikel!” Carric beamed, hugging him tightly, Mikel looking surprised for a second before hugging him back. “It’s so good to see you again!”  
“Yeah. You too,” Mikel said, looking a little surprised in all honesty. Carric leaned away, still smiling happily and brushing a loose strand of hair back.  
“Is it just me or are freshmen getting tinier and smaller?” he asked, chuckling Mikel nodding and watching a couple of the stupidly tiny twerps hurry towards their new classes.  
“Definitely smaller,” he agreed, eyes falling on the especially skinny and tiny red head kicking his legs on the bench. Carric glanced over too, frowning slightly that Firhet was still outside after almost an hour. Mikel noticed his look, shrugging his pack higher on his shoulder. “You should probably go do your responsible thing.”  
“Oh, oh, wait wait wait!!” Carric butted in quickly, jumping in front of Mikel and putting his hands on his chest as the latter started to walk away. Both of them paused at that, Carric quickly taking his hands back and rubbing the back of his neck, trying to keep a blush down. “You got your timetable? Lets check what classes we have together.”  
Mikel nodded, pulling out his messily folded timetable, the pair starting to compare what classes they’d get to meet up in.  
And then Mikel got hit by a bike. 

8:10am

Faster, faster, he was not arriving later than the bus this time. Fuck that bus, fuck this school, fuck why weren’t his breaks working.  
Oh shit.  
“Oh fuck, fuck me, shiiiiiit, moooooooooove!” this kid had some lungs. Rocketing down the hill towards the school at a breakneck pace was a short but gangly limbed boy, dark almost purple hair tied in a messy bun and an instrument case strapped to his back where his schoolbag should be, face in a mixed expression of thrilled panic. “Out the way, move move move!” he yelled louder as he shot through the gates of the school, cackling wickedly. His brakes were totally fucked and it was only his yelling that gave Mikel the nanosecond of warning he got toe ready himself before the bike went slamming into him.  
Mikel went skidding back across the ground, the rider flying over the handlebars and landing on top of him, Carric leaping back out the way and smacking his hands over his mouth. Even little Firhet on the bench look shocked at this, many heads turning towards the pair. Carric instantly dashed over to the pair, Mikel’s muffled groaning coming from under the younger boy and his large instrument.  
“Oh my god, are you two okay?” he asked, darting around them worriedly as the boy got up, looking dazed and one handedly throwing his hair back into the bun. Carric quickly turned on him as he crouched down beside Mikel. “What happened?!”  
“Breaks didn’t work, sorry dudes,” the boy laughed, checking his instrument quickly before kicking his scuffed up bike hard, letting it skid and roll until it was close enough to the bike shed that he was satisfied, waving quickly and sprinting towards the school doors. “Sorry!”  
“Borath you little turd!” Mikel shouted after him as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head and looking decidedly grumpy.  
Borath laughed as he heard that, running a little faster in case Mikel decided to throw something at him. He dashed right past Firhet, not noticing the wide eyes fixed on him; not in any sort of shock or anger at him being irresponsible, but just in awe, mouth open slightly and a young heart fluttering slightly. The door swung shut behind Borath, the boy darting down the hall towards the drama department, still laughing with scuffed knees and messed up hair. 

8:43

It didn’t take long after that whole debacle for Mikel to pick himself up and dust himself off, him and Carric standing around talking for a few minutes before Mikel headed away quietly to his homeroom, Carric continuing with his freshmen guiding. He kept one eye on Firhet as he did so, the boy not moving from his bench. Eventually, when the steady stream of students had started to die down to older kids who knew where they were going and didn’t care if they were a little late, Carric headed over, sitting down at the other end of the bench. Firhet scooted away a little, tucking hair further back under his hat and glancing at Carric nervously.  
“Hey Firhet, how come you haven’t gone to class yet?” Carric asked, smiling gently. Firhet shrugged, kicking his hegs and scuffing his feet against the ground. The shoes he was wearing were already beat up enough, covered in stains with a couple of holes and scuff marks all over. Everything he was wearing looked pretty beat up actually, all old and baggy on the stick thin kids, Carric glancing over him with just a little concern. “You want me to take you to your homeroom?”  
“Uhm, no,” Firhet said, making a very conscious effort to try and make his voice deeper than it actually was. This was stressful, this was all very stressful. It felt like Carric was looking straight through him. He took a quick deep breath, puffing his chest out and staring straight ahead. “I’m, uh. I’m gonna be fashionably late.”  
Oh. Oh now that was adorable. Carric had to hold in a little laughter, biting the inside of his cheek. He just nodded though, shrugging his own backpack on. “Pretty fashionable. But you really should go, you sure you don’t want me to walk you there?”  
Before Firhet could answer, the roaring of a motorcycle overtook the conversation, Carric instantly looking up. There was only one person at this school who drove a motorcycle.  
It came roaring round the corner and through the school gates a second later, glittering and pink and catching the morning light almost blindingly. It’s riders were just as glamorous as the ridiculously bright and showy bike, both wearing gaudily decorated helmets. One had the same sparkly pink as the bike with white lightning stripes on it and a darkened visor, the other wearing a shining helmet that changed from blue to purple to pink as it moved around. They both had leather jackets on, though the lankier person hanging onto the back of the driver’s jacket seemed to be more of as fashion statement, only going to the bottom of their ribs with tassels coming off it. The bike stopped right outside the school, only a few feet from Firhet and Carric, the person on the back hopping off and pulling away their helmet.  
Long, flowing, curly hair fell out down their back, tied in a ponytail like Carric’s but far longer. The ends were dyed a multitude of colours, a name embroidered on the back of his jacket in fake rhinestones. ‘Derik’. The other one’s jacket didn’t have a name, just a sparkling pink heart shape. They didn’t get off the bike, just flipping their visor up and holding out their hand.  
“Okay, hand the helmet over,” they said, voice sweet and melodic. Derik handed the helmet over happily, folding up his jacket and tucking it into the bag attached to the bike. Under the jacket, his uniform blazer was just as lavishly changed, an embroidered, once again sparkling and glitter, hem went around it now, the sleeves cut off to the elbow. His tie was around his middle like a stylish belt instead of an actual tie, a short as short could get skirt with black leggings underneath completing the outfit, along with kitten heeled black shoes with more rhinestones glued on. That was definitely against dress code.  
Carric was outright staring at the pair, jaw agape, Firhet looking confusedly between them. The person still on the bike quickly caught the staring though, piercing green eyes falling onto Carric. Even though most of their face was covered, both Firhet and Carric could tell they were grinning.  
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Derik said, striking a pose and looking at them expectantly. “No really, take photos of me, I don’t look this good to not be appreciated.”  
“Photos later, go find your class,” Floss said, nudging Derik’s shoulder. Carric pointed a slightly trembling finger at the pair, blinking.  
“You’re, holy shit, you’re the Gaymans right?” he asked, Floss finally taking their helmet off and smiling lazily, pink hair tumbling out.  
“Got it darling,” they said, looking Carric up and down and focusing in on his clipboard that he still have. “You’re one of the welcome prefects right? You wanna help my little bro to class? First day yknow.”  
“Oh! Oh, totally l can do that,” Carric quickly went down his list. Nobody had really been expecting the Gaymans to turn up. Nobody could ever really tell when Floss came and went, but they never showed up on the first day, the same had been expected of their brother. But here they were, Carric scanning until he found the names and classes, smiling suddenly. “Great, hey. So, Firhet, hey!”  
Firhet snapped out of the little daze the first sight of the Gaymans brought on to everyone, looking at Carric confusedly. Carric pointed at his clipboard. “You and Derik are in the same class,” he explained, Derik and Firhet instantly both looking each other up and down. Derik’s gaze on Firhet only lasted for a second but it still felt like it was going straight through him, Firhet shifting a little uncomfortably but staring right back. This guy looked like a snobby asshole.  
This guy looked like poor garbage from Derik’s view, the Gayman flicking long hair back over his shoulder and shrugging. “Oh fine. Math, you picking me up?”  
“Maybe,” Floss said, stretching with a horrifying pop that made Carric suddenly very concerned for their wellbeing. Floss finger gunned their brother, grinning and chucking their helmet back on. “Try not to make everyone love you too much.”  
“Too late, I’m already adored!” Derik called as Floss started up the engine and revved away. Carric watched, still a little in awe of this weird turn of events. He quickly got himself together though, putting a hand on Derik’s shoulder that was firmly shoved off.  
“Okay! Well, lets get you guys to class then huh,” he said, smiling a little more nervously now. He was all responsibilitied out, quickly getting the two young boys to their first class as the first bell of the term tolled.


End file.
